The Princess of Stars
by Rose's Shadow
Summary: What if Lucy was a princess? And of the Stars! And whats going on with Natsu and his inner dragon? Why is Zeref here? And who is Jack? And why does he go by Jack in the Box? So may questions yet so little answers. R&R!
1. Intro

**Hello! I wasn't plaining to write this but I couldn't help it! I hope you like!**

* * *

It was a nice and sunny day and all around the guild every one was drinking and talking among each other. But as you know Fairy Tail can't stay this way forever. If it did every body would be worried. So who other then Natsu Dragneel to make this a normal Fairy Tail day?

Natsu came running in full speed breaking the door down on his way in. This of corse did not go un notests. "NATSU! Can you please not break stuff so early in the morning?!" This came from non other then Lucy Heartfilia. Natsu looked over at the young spirit mange. "Oi! Lucy! Lets go on a mission!" Natsu said while walking over to her. Lucy just sighed. Lucy was sitting at the bar and she was talking to Mirajane before Natsu came bursting in. Mira smiled at the two. "You should go Lucy! Plus, aren't you running low on rent money?" Mira asked. Lucys eyes widened. "Oh I forgot! MY RENT!" Lucy screamed. Natsu laughed as he watched Lucy bang her head on the bar table. "Lucy you're weird!" Natsu said while laughing at her. Lucy stopped and glared at him. "Fine. Lets go!" Lucy said while standing up. Natsu stopped laughing then pulled Lucy to the mission board. "I get to pick this time!" Natsu said as he looked over the board to see if there was anything good.

Lucy who just notests that a certain flying blue cat was not around. Lucy looked around the guild for Happy but she came up empty so she turned to Natsu. "Natsu? Where's Happy?" Lucy asked. Natsu stopped looking at the board and looked over at her. "Hm. He was following me on the way here." Natsu said while looking around. "HAPPY!" Natsu yelled. A few seconds later an 'Aye sir!' followed. Happy came flying into the guild. "Happy where were you?" Natsu asked. Happy licked his lips. "I saw some yummy looking fish in the way here so I stopped and tried to est some. But I couldn't catch any!" Happy whined. Natsu laughed at his best friend while Lucy rolled her eyes at the cat. "Natsu are you going to pick a job or should I?" Lucy asked. Natsu pulled a flyer off the board and stared at it. "Lets do this one!" Natsu said. Lucy looked at the paper and saw that it was pretty simple, just catch some robbers. "Alright." Lucy said happy that he didn't pick a hard one.

* * *

As of now Natsu, Lucy and Happy were all on a train heading to a town called Walkcove. Not many have heard of the town. Lucy was reading a book while Natsus head was on her lap and happy was sleeping on the chairs in front of them. Lucy stopped reading and looked down at the pink haired boy that was sleeping on her lap. She couldn't help but blush as she thought of him. She ran her right hand through his soft pink hair. The boy groaned a little in his sleep. He nuzzled into her stomach. Lucys face went bright red.

Lucy had started to develop feeling for Natsu lately and she couldn't help but notest how his muscles move as he fought or how cute he was when he was begging her to feed him. Lucy smiled as she remembered how freaked out she was when she first thought he was cute. She could not belive she thought he was hansom. Natsu moaned in his sleep as he twitched in his sleep. Lucy blushed even more. She looked out the train window. It was morning when they got on and now it was dark out. A whole day on a train. Jezz.

After a few more hours the train finally stopped. Lucy shock Natsu a wake. "Natsu! Get up!" Lucy yelled as she shoved the pink haired boy. Natsu groaned as he landed on the floor. Lucy stood up the shook Happy a wake. Happy rubbed his eyes. Natsu and Happy both let out a yawn. "What gives Lucy?" Natsu asked. Lucy looked at Natsu and rolled her eyes. "The trains stopped. Time to get off. Lets find a hotel tonight and tomorrow will see the mayor." Lucy said. Natsu nodded his face slightly green. Happy laughed at Natsu then flew off the train. Lucy and Natsu followed him. As soon as Natsu stepped of the train the green around his face went away.

After finding a hotel Lucy walked up to the desk. The lady there looked up at Lucy. "Hello and welcome to Summers Sunshine. What can I do for you today?" The lady asked nicely. Lucy smiled at her. "Um. Well I would like two rooms please." Lucy said. The lady looked behind her and saw Natsu looking around at the hotel. "Is that your boyfriend?" The lady asked while watching Lucys face carefully. Lucy blushed bright red. "N-No! H-He's just a friend!" Lucy said. The lady smiled. "Ohhh. Okay. Well I only have one room and it only has one bed." The lady said while smirking in side her head. Lucys blush depend. "R-Really? Okay..." Lucy said. She turned to Natsu who was about to fall a sleep in a chair there. "Natsu! Come on. They only have one room, so will have to stay together." Lucy said while dragging Natsu to the stair case. "Oh wait! Miss! Your room's number 34 floor 2!" The lady said. Lucy turned back and nodded. "Thanks!" Lucy said then walked away.

The lady behind the desk smiled. "What a cute couple!" She said. "I wish I had some on like that." The lady said. "Hello? My friends and I would like 3 rooms please." A man said as walked up to the desk. The desk lady looked behind him and saw a family there. "Of corse! 3 rooms it is."

* * *

Lucy opened the door to room number 34 (She had went back a little while ago to get the key) and looked around Natsu ran and jumped into the ONLY bed there. "Natsu! Don't jump on things!" Lucy said as she set on the bed. "Hey Lucy where are you going to sleep?" Natsu asked. Lucy looked at him with a straight face. 'Did he really just ask that?' She thought. Natsu stared right back at her. He suddenly felt a weird feeling in his stomach. Almost like he was hungry... "Food!" Natsu screamed as he jumped off the bed. Lucy blinked in shock. 'Huh?' ... "Luce! I'm hurngy!" Natsu said. Lucy sighed. "Alright. I guess you haven't eaten today so lets go find some food." Lucy said. She got up and walked out of the room with Natsu hot on her tail. Happy was flying around Natsus head. "She likkkkkkkeeessss you!" Happy whispered into Natsus ear. Natsu blushed light pink. "S-Shut up!" Natsu said. Happy grinned down at his best friend. He knew Lucy liked him. Much more then a friend or partner. He also knew that Natsus dragon part was starting to come out but he didn't notes yet. His dragon was starting to know Lucy as a mate not a partner or friend. But Natsu being Natsu didn't know... So Happy decided to help... Well more like Mirajane made him tell her what was going on in the 'Natsu and Lucy world' and then told him to do his best or no more free fish.

Lucy was walking a head of Natsu and Happy in her own little world. 'I wonder what Natsu will do when i tell him we have to sleep in the same bed. I mean it's not like that we've never slept in the same bed. He sneaks into my room and sleeps in my bed! But what about now? What will he do? Wait... Why do I care? Oh. Yeah. I'm in love with my partner and best friend! Gah!'' Lucy thought as she kept walking.

Natsu who was behind her pulled on her wrist and got her attcon. "Um, Lucy? You okay?" He asked. Lucy nodded smiling. "Yeah. Just fine. So do you smell anything you want?" Lucy asked. Natsu stuck hi nose in the air and sniffed. The smell of fire and chicken. "Oh! Fire chicken!" Natsu yelled as he pulled Lucy to where the smell was. Happy followed behind them.

* * *

The next morning was an odd one.

Let me explain...

Lucy woke up to something heavy on her chest and something around her waist. Well it turned out that Natsu had his hand around her waist and his head right under her chin. Lucy blushed dark red. Almost the color of Erzas hair! She looked around the room and sw Happy sleeping curled up on top of her head. 'Jezz. What a wake up. Natsu cuddling me and Happy sleeping on my head. Although I don't mind Natsu... No! Stop! To early in the morning to think like that.' Lucy though as her blush did turn the color of Erzas hair. Lucy shook her head and woke Happy up. "Happy! Get Natsu off me!" Lucy yelled as she tried to wake up the boy. Happy looked down at the two and burst out laughing. "Ha!Ha! Natsu! Lucy! Hahaha!" Happy could stop laughing. "Damn Cat!" Lucy screamed. That woke Natsu up.

"What's with all the yelling?" Natsu asked. He looked around and realised what he was doing and quickly jumped off Lucy and the bed. "A-Ah! S-Sorry Luce!" Natsu said. Lucy set up and stretched her arms. "It's fine. Let get ready to go. We're here for a mission remember?" Lucy asked. Natsu laughed. "Of corse! Lets go!" Natsu said as he started pulling Lucy out the door. "W-Wait! I have to get dressed! I'm only in my !" Lucy screamed. Natsu stopped pulling her. "O-Oi! I-I knew that!" Natsu said. Lucy smirked. "Sure you did." She said. Happy was still laughing and with what Lucy just said he couldn't stop.

After Lucy got dressed and they all got breakfast they went to the mayor's office...

"OKay so the robbers are some where around here? Do you know where they've been last spotted?" Lucy asked. The mayor nodded. "Yes. They were last spotted running into the forest." He said. Lucy nodded. "Okay Thank you." Lucy said.

The 3 of them went to go check out the forest. Lucy was walking around a clearing looking around when she heard a twig snap. She froze. "Natsu?" She asked. No response came. Then she heard heavy breathing. Her eyes widened. She was becoming scared. "I open the gate of the lion, Leo!" Lucy said. Loki showed up and saw Lucy scared. "Loki I think there's something out there." Lucy said. Loki looked around. He felt something there too. "Show your self!" Loki yelled. There was an evil laugh.

"Alright. Alright. I just came here for you master, that's all." A man said while walking out from behind the trees. He was wearing a black hood. His hood was down so you could see his cold black eyes and black as night hair. Loki glared at the man. The man was rather young about 17-18.

"I'll never let you hurt Lucy!" Loki sneered. The man laughed. "You'll be eating those word in a minute. Shadow Ring!" The man yelled as a black ring appeared around Loki and Lucy. It trapped their hands to their sides as it drained their magic. Lucy and Loki screamed out in sheer pain. The man laughed.

Natsu who wasn't far from there came running at the sound of Lucys screams. "Lucy!" Natsu screamed. Happy flying right behind him, his eyes wide with fear for their blond hair friend. "Lucy!" Natsu and Happy both scream as they saw Lucy trapped. A black ring around her body. She screamed out in pain again. They saw a man smiling at her screams. Natsu went from worried to pissed.

"YOU!" He screamed at the man. The man looked over at him. "Oh? What do we have here? An annoying pest? Yes. Yes that's what _it _is." The man said. Flames surrounded Natsu. "Fire Dragon; Iron Fist!" Natsu screamed as he ran forward to punch the guy. The guy just side stepped. "Pfft. Weak. If all you Fairies are this weak I don't know why I bother." The man said. Natsus anger went sky high. "How DARE YOU!" Natsu screamed as he went to attack again. But the man just dodged it. "Shadow Ring!" The man said. Then Happy and Natsu fell to the ground screaming in pain. Oh so much pain...

The man lessened the hold on Natsu and Happy so they could watch as he took Lucy away. He tightened his hold on Lucy. She screamed out in pain again. "NO! NO! PL-PLEASE!" She screamed. Happy was sobbing from the pain and from watching Lucy. Natsu was screaming for the man to stop. "NO! LEAVE LUCY ALONE! LUCY! LUCE! STOP IT! LUCY!" He scream over and over as he heard Lucy scream. Tears running down both their faces. The man just laughed.

"Time to go Lucy!" Tha man said. He picked up Lucy who was still screaming in pain. They all knew she wasn't going to be awake for much longer for her scream started to fade. Natsus screams whoever were not. They kept getting louder and louder untill it turned into a full on dragons roar. The man smirked. "I'll take good care of her, Natsu. Oh and you can call me Jack. Jack in the Box." He laughed. Then dissapared out of view. Natsu sniffed the air even though he was in pain and all he could smell was Lucy, Happy, Loki and him self.

"Damn it! Bring Lucy back you bastard!"

* * *

Far away from there was the man, Jack and Lucy. Lucy was passed out. Jack laid Lucy down on a soft queen size bed. He set her down gently. "Here you are princess. Everything I do is for you own good. I'm sorry I had to hurt you and your friends back their but the king said to bring you back no matter what." Jack said while stairing down lovingly at her. He kissed her forehead. "I'll make sure no one touches you. You're safe here Princess Lucy Heartfilia of Stars."


	2. Mate?

**A/N:** **Hope** **you Like and please review! Peace!**

* * *

Natsu was on the ground twitching. His whole body was on fire and you could see scales on his face and then on his arms. Happy watched with wide eyes. Natsus dragon side was taking control... And it was pissed someone took its mate.

"Natsu?" Happy asked. Natsu looked over at Happy. He may have been in his dragon form but he wasn't stupid. He knew Happy was scared. He also knew they had to get back to the guild. And fast. "Sorry Happy. Fly us to the guild okay? Will get Luce back no matter what!" Natsu said while standing up. His words seemed happy and normal but his eyes were ones of a killer. Happy nodded glad that Natsu wasn't going on a rampage.

* * *

After flying back to the guild Happys magic was gone. After being drained and then flying over 100 miles at full speed he was about to faint. Natsu carried Happy as he ran into the guild. "GRAMPS!" Natsu screamed. This had everyone attition. Master Markov looked up from his beer. "Yes brat?" Master asked. "L-Lucy!" Natsu screamed. That's when everyone saw his scales. Gajeel and Wendy gasped. "Shit! Salamander!" Gajeel yelled as he stood up. Natsu turned his head over to Gajeel. "What?" Natsu asked. Gajeel shook his head. "Mate's Lucy Heartfilia huh?" Gajeel asked. Natsu growled and pinned him to a wall. "Shut up metal freak!" Natsu growled out. Gajeel just smirked. "Get your hands off me." Gajeel said as he pushed Natsu away. Natsu just growled lightly at him. Master and the rest of the guild just watched. Natsu turned back to the master his face worried and pissed at the same time. "Gramps! Lucy's been kidnapped!" Natsu screamed. The air around Natsu was hotter then normal and slowly rising. Levys eye widened. "W-What?! No! Do you know who took her?" Levy asked. Natsu nodded his head. "Yeah some guy named Jack in the Box. Well.. That's what he said." Natsu said. Levys eyes widened. "What?! Does he have black hair and black eyes and look to be our age?!" Lexy asked as she pulled out 3 old magic books. "Yeah! He uses some kind of dark magic I think. He said Shadow ring an then the next thing I knew I was on the ground screaming in pain." Natsu said. Happy nodded. Happy was now with Wendy and Charle. "Yeah! He was draining our magic!" Happy yelled. All eyes went to Levy. Levy was flipping though pages like crazy. Mirajane, Lisanna and Erza set down to help. Mira was flipping though pages as fast as she could, Erza was looking for key words and Lisanna was reading the last book as fast as she could. Every body watched as the four worked as hard as they could. "Found something!" Levy and Mira yelled at the same time. Levy went first.

_"Jack, or better known as Jack in the box is a servant for the king of stars. Jack is one of the 13 stars to protect the princess of stars. The other 12 are better known as the zodiac. Jack is not every well known because he works behind the scenes. Jack uses Shadow magic. Some of his known attacks are; Shadow box, Shadow ring, and Flowing darkness. _

_Shadow box is where he boxes you inside your worst nightmare. He can kill you while you're in this state._

_Shadow ring is where a black ring traps your arms to your side then drains you magic. This is how he torchers people for information from another kingdom._

_Flowing darkness is a spell not many know. There is not much info on this spell other then who ever he uses it on is never seen again. _

_Jack is 18 and has black hair as well as black hair. He is very loyal to his master. If His master says kill he will kill. If his master says to kill him self he will do it. " _Levy read.

Every body stared wide-eyed at the blue haired girl. Mirajane cleared her throat. "Um here's what I have; _Once upon a time live a young girl whose mother died when she was ten. The girl was the daughter of Layla Heartfilia, queen of the stars. Layla was a mother first and a queen second. So to make sure the girl was happy she left the kingdom of stars and came down to earth and found her self a husband and a father for the young girl. The girl at the time was only 9 mouths old. Then one night a man named Jack came to the queen. "My queen your father wishes for you to return. All of us miss you as well." Jack had spoke with such kindness. The queen just sighed. "I can't Jack. Baby Luce is turning 5 today. I want you to bring the other 12 stars to her when she turns of age. And make sure to bring her back to the Kingdom of Stars. I want her to see it at lest once in her life." The queen said. Jack looked at the queen worry on his face. "My queen won't you be there?" He asked. The queen shook her head. "No Jack. I'm dying. I will not live past her tenth birthday. I will give her Capricorn, Cancer and Aquarius keys. Pleases watch over her. And no mater what do not let her die." The queen said. Jack nodded. "Your wish is my command my queen." Jack said while bowing. The queen smiled down at her loyal servant. "That is not needed Jack. And please if my daughter wishes to leave the kingdom let her. I do not wish to displease her. But bring her there at lest once before the kingdom is destroyed by Zerf." The queen said. Both her and Jacks faces darkened at the name Zerf. "As you wish my queen. Will you tell her about her magic?" Jack asked. The queen nodded. "Only one though. I wish her to learn about her other magic by her self." The queen said. Jack nodded. "Well I must go now my queen. I will deeply miss you." Jack said, The queen smiled. "I will miss you as well. When I am gone you will be my daughters servant. Please tell my father to not harm her. Also that I will miss him." The queen said. Jack nodded then dissapared. Five years later on Luces birthday Queen Layla Heartfilia of Stars died. Sadness was spread all along the broken kingdom. With their queen dead and her father who had died 2 years before that their only hope was the young princess, Princess Luce Heartfilia of the Stars. They knew their princess didn't know who she really was and that when she did and came back they would all be saved from the dark wizard Zerf." _Mirajane read.

All eyes wide. Lucy, their Lucy was a princess. "WHAT!" The whole guild screamed. Cana took out her cards and laid them out. She started doing her thing while Natsu was freaking out and running around like a chicken with its head cut off. Lets take a look inside Natsus mind shall we?

Natsus thoughts; 'Lucy's a PRINCESS! WHAT! How is this real?! And why did Jack hurt her if he is supposed to be her servant? I wonder if she can get me a lot of food. Wait. Where is she. The story didn't say anything about where she is. Shit! We need to find her. What if they're killing her?! If they lay finger on her I'll rip out their throat so I can't hear them scream as I rip out their insides.'... "Natsu! That's grusum! Don't say those kind of things in front of Wendy and Romeo!" Erza screamed. Wait... He said them out load? Natsus eyes went wide. "W-What?! S-Sorry! I didn't know!" Natsu said. He was just so pissed that some one took Lucy away. Gajeel laugh at the pink haired boy. "Well that's what to expect of a dragon with out his mate." Gajeel said. Natsu growled again at Gajeel. "Shut up!" Natsu yelled. Levy looked between the two. "Gejeel-chan you've said that a lot sence Natsu came back why?" Levy asked. Gajeel looked down at the blue haired.

"Oi! Shrimp! Be cause Natsus dragon wants Lucy as his mate. And with Lucy gone His dragon is giving its power to Natsu so he can find their mate." Gajeel said. The whole guild was in silence. Natsu. Mate. Lucy. Only those three words were going thought their heads. Natsu too was in shock. Even he didn't know. Lucy was his mate... His... Mate... Lucy... Mate... Missing...Lucy... Mate...His... "WE HAVE TO FIND LUCY!" Screamed Natsu. He ran out the doors, Erza, Gray, Happy and Juvia following him. Master sighed. "Everything happens to them..." Cana whispered. She flipped the last card over. First card; Death. Second card; Life. Last card; Lovers. She smiled down at the cards.

"Everything really happens to them."

* * *

Now with Lucy Heartfilia. Lucys P.O.V.

My.. Head...

"Princess?"

Virgo?

"Princess. You're okay. Thank goodness! Loki was about to go kill Jack!" Virgo said. I opened my eyes and saw all ten of my zodiac keys here. Virgo was standing in front of me. "Virgo where am I? And who is Jack?" I asked. Virgo looked over at Loki. Loki came up and set next to me on a bed that I just notested. "Princess. Y-You... Um.. Well lets start with Jack. Jack is the 13th zodiac key. No ones ever heard of him because he never shows up in the sky, also he likes to stay hidden. He was the one who hurt you. I am very sorry about. I will make sure he pays." Loki said. I blinked. What? I-I... Natsu! Happy!

I looked over at Loki. "Loki! What happen to Natsu and Happy!? And where am I!?" I asked. What happen to them?! Are they okay? Are they safe? Is Natsu safe? "Princess please calm down." Gemini said. What's with everybody calling me princess? "Gemini? How are you all here?" I asked that really puzzled me. How can they all be here? "Oh. Well um.. Loki...?" Gemini said then looked over at Loki. Loki looked shocked. "Why me?" He asked before he turned to Lucy once more. "W-Well... Because you are. You are princess Lucy Heartfilia of Stars. You are the only one who can control Jack and you are the only one who can protect your mothers and now your kingdom. The queen, your mother, left here to give you a happy life. She wanted you to be happy. So she left here and found a husband then stayed with you as long as she could. Now from what Jack told me Queen Layla wanted you to come here once when you turned 17. And yes, we know your birthday is already over. Jack was late coming. The always late bastard. I'll k- Never mind. The point is you're a princess." Loki said.

I-I'm a princess... A princess... A... "WHAT!" I screamed while jumping off the bed. Aquarius glared down at me. "You have a problem Princess?" She asked. Ek! "N-No. None!" I said while sitting back down. Man shes scary.

The man, Jack walked into the room. "Princess. I am here to serve you." He said while bowing. He had on a butler suit that did not look good on him. I hid be hind Loki and Virgo. "You! You're the one who hurt Natsu and Happy! Why?!" I asked while I got ready to fight Loki shook his head at me. "Lucy he's a spirit. He is here to give you his key." Loki said. What? He's a spirit?! Jack turned into a gold key. The key landed in my hand. I looked up at Loki. "S-So I'm his master now?" I asked. Loki nodded. "How do I open his gate?" I asked. "You say I open the gate of the butler, Jack." Virgo said. I nodded. "I open the gate of the butler, Jack!" I said. Jack appeared in a bright light. "You called princess?" Jack said while smirking. I stared in shock.

So after having Virgo, Loki, Jack, Capricorn and Aries explain it to me about 3 time I finally got. "Okay to sum it up Zerf is coming here to kill all the people an then kill me. And the only way to stop him is for me to find out what my second power is and find Natsu and the everyone easl. And on top of that decide wether or not I want to rule this kingdom or pass it down to some one easl right?" I asked. They all nodded. "What time is it?" I asked to tried to do anything as of right. "7pm Princess." Jack said. "Okay. Is there anything to eat here?" I asked while standing up. "Of corse Princess! I shall go get you something! What would you like?" Jack and Virgo asked. I laughed at the two of them. "Um just some soup. Thanks." I said while smiling at the two while they glared at each other. Both of them ran off. Every body laughed at the two.

After a nice meal of two bowls of soup thanks to Virgo and Jack I was ready to sleep. All of the spirits looked at me smiling, even Aquarius! I smiled at them as I fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

"You know Loki you could have told her what type of magic it is." Jack said. Aquarius nodded. "I agree with Butt here." She said while clutching on to Scorpios arm. Loki just shook his head. "You heard what the queen said. Lucy must find out her self." Loki said. Virgo nodded. "I agree. Princess needs learn." Virgo said. Jack and Aquarius both sighed they knew Loki and Virgo were right. "Yeah. I just wish we could help her." Sagittarius said. All the spirits nodded. They loved their master who treated them like friends. All of them would lay down their life for her, even if she wasn't the princess.


	3. Loke

**A/N: Hello! Here's a new chapter! Hope you like it and if you do review! Please?... Anyway on with the story!**

* * *

The bright sun shined on Natsus' face as he looked out the hotel window. He, along with Erza, Gray, Happy and Juvia were staying at a hotel. They were there so they could rest while Erza and Juvia tried to locate where Lucy was on a map.

"This is stupid! Why can't we just go search for her?" Natsu screamed as he shoved food into his mouth. Gray glared at him. "Oi! Flame brain! Don't talk with your mouth full! It's disturbing!" Gray snapped. Natsu glared at Gray. "Oh yeah?! What you gonna do 'bout it Snow Man?!" Natsu asked with his mouth still full. Food went flying all over Grays' shirt and face. "Oi! This is my favorite shirt! You're gonna pay for that!" Gray yelled as he stood up. Natsu stood up as well. "Oh yeah? What are you going do 'bout it?!" Natsu yelled as he raised his fist about to punch Gray. "Ice-Make Lance!" Gray yelled. Spear type ice appeared around Gray then flew at Natsu. Natsu dogged then puffed out his checks. "Fire Dragon's roar!" Natsu screamed as he put his hands to his mouth. Fire came out blazing going directly at Gray. Gray put his right fist into his left palm. "Ice-Make Shield!" Gray yelled. An ice shield appeared in front of Gray as the fire came closer. The fire hit the shield. The ice started melting and the fire started to go out.

"What are you two doing?" A very scary voice asked. Both boys stopped moving. They slowly turned their heads over to look at who spoke. Erza. "Nothing! Right Natsu?" Gray asked as both boys put their arms around each other like best friends. "A-Aye Sir!" Natsu shuttered out. Happy laughed at them. "Good. Juvia and I have narrowed it down to 6 places. First one to go to is in the woods. We're leaving in 5 minutes." Erza said.

Gray striped off his shirt without knowing it. Oh boy. But Juvia sure did. "Oh! Gray-sama!" Juvia called out as she latched on to his arm. Gray looked down at the water mage screaming, "Oi!". Natsu full on laughed at the two. Erza was walking out of the room when she stopped and turned around. All movement stopped from Natsu, Happy, Gray and Juvia. "Remember. Five. Minutes." She said. A dark aura surrounding her. They all nodded as she left the room.

* * *

"Lok-"

"No."

"Virg-"

"She will not."

"Ja-"

"He will not."

"Gem-"

"They will not."

"YOU WON"T EVEN LET ME GET A WORD IN!"

"You just got nine words in."

"You-!"

"And there's another."

Lucy glared at Loke as he flipped the page of a newspaper. She had been trying to get Natsu and the team here with her to help save her kingdom and sence Loke won't let her go she was going to have one of the spirits go for her. But that was not going so well ether.

"Loke. Just let me go or let some body go!" Lucy said tired of arguing. Loke looked up from the newspaper and sighed. He didn't want her getting hurt and he knew if she really wanted to she could have forced him back into the spirit world and summoned Virgo or Gemini. "Fine." He gave in. "Fine. But! I will go. I'll be back in a while my princess." Loke said. He pushed up his shades then left in a smoke cloud.

Lucy sighed as she set back on her huge bed. She really wanted to see Natsu and the others. Even if it has only been a day. Gemini came into the room along with Arias. "Lucy?" Gemini asked as the took on her body. "Are you okay? I'm sorry." Arias said while looking... well, sheepish. Lucy smiled up at her spirits. "I'm fine. I just miss the others." Lucy said. Gemini Lucy (Who I will just call Gemini) smiled at Lucy. "Really? Or do you miss a pink haired dragon slayer more?" Gemini asked slyly. Lucy blushed bright red but still smiled. "Yeah... " Lucy trailed off. Arias smiled down at her owner. She and the others were truly happy that Lucy was the one they served. Even though the said master acted more like their friend. Gemini and Arias set down on both sides of Lucy. "So are you going to tell him?" Gemini asked. Arias nodded. "You must tell him." Arias said finally able to say something without 'I'm sorry' at the end. Lucys' eye brows knitted to gather. "I- I'm not sure. I think I will. Just not yet." Lucy said. Arias perked up as she remember something. "Oh! Loke told me that if you act shy and brush your hair out of the way and look at them that guy love that!" Arias put in. Gemini started laughing and Lucys jaw dropped. Arias took in their reaction. "I'm sorry!" She added. Lucy smiled and shook her head. "Don't be." Lucy said as she slung her arm around Arias. "Loke..." Lucy mumbled. She had a dark look to her as she said his name.

* * *

"Keep up."

"Aye!"

"Faster."

"M'am yes m'am!"

"Why are you walking slow?"

"Wh-wha? I mean, Sorry!"

"Fly faster."

"Aye Sir!"

Erza was walking a head of the group as they walked though the forest. Juvia was a little behind Erza and Gray and Natsu were behind her and Happy was flying over Natsus head. Natsu smelt a weird smoke coming from his right. Soon bushes moved. This caused all of them to stop. Erza re-equiped a sword and pointed it at the bush. "Come out." Erza said. The bush moved again before non other then Leo the Lion walked out.

Loke let out sigh as he saw them. Then he took note of the sword pointed at him. He pushed the sword away with his hand. "Watch where you point that thing. It can poke someones eye out." He said. "Loke!" Erza, Gray and Natsu gasped. "Loke! If your here then Lucy must be here! Where's Lucy?!" Natsu asked. Loke just sighed. He was doing a lot of sighing lately. "Lucy is safe. I will need you all to came with me." Loke said. Natsu felt his chest twisted. 'What the hell? Why does my chest hurt?' Natsu thought.

"Okay. Where are we going?" Erza asked. She trusted the lion spirit. He had and still is part of the Fairy Tail guild along with being Lucys spirit. She knew Loke would never hurt Lucy on purpose. With that said she was ready to go with him. Natsu and the others felt the same way.

"Where we are going is a kingdom. I will tell you more once we get there. Every body put your hands on my shoulder." Loke said. Happy flew over and landed on Lokes head. "Aye Sir!" Happy said. Erza put her hand on his shoulder. "Lets go." She said after every body was touching Loke. They all disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

A/N; Hellloooo! I'm happy that so many people have viewed this story! I hope you all like it! Till next time!


	4. 14 Keys?

**Hello! Here is the next chapter! And again Please review! Any reviews I get makes me smile and write faster! So review!**

**disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail...**

* * *

Smoke surrounded the Fairy Tail mages as they felt dizzy. Then, the smoke disappeared and they all stood in a huge white ball room. Natsu felt like he just road on a hour long train ride. His face was slightly green. The others ,although not Loke, felt dizzy and tried to stand straight.

"Well here we are! I'll be right back." Loke said as he left in a huff of smoke. Gray shook his head to clear it. There were to many Happy's right now. "What's with that guy and smoke." Gray mumbled as his head cleared up. Erza who already recovered was looking around the room trying to find out where they were. Juvia had hearts in her eyes as she say 3 Grays in front of her. "Gray-Sama!" She shouted. Happy had his eyes closed while thinking about fish.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked... Virgo?

"Virgo?" Erza asked. She was confused. What was happening here? "I'm here to take you to the Princess." Virgo said while bowing. Erza nodded. "Gray! Natsu! Happy! Juvia! Lets go!" She said while following Virgo out the huge doors. Natsu and the others came running after Erza and Virgo hoping they wouldn't have to face an angry Erza.

Virgo lead them down many halls and walkways. "The Princess will be happy to see you all." Virgo said. Erza want to make sure she was talking about Lucy and not someone elas. "You do mean Lucy right?" Erza asked. Virgo nodded. "Yes! The Princess." Virgo said.

* * *

"Loke! Are they here?!"

"Yes."

"Where?"

"In the ball room. I sent Virgo to get them."

"Oh... Wait. There's a ball room?!"

"Of course."

Lucy sighed as she fell back on her queen size bed. She couldn't wait in till she saw her team. Loke and all of the other zodiac keys were sitting in chairs around the bed. Plue and was sleeping on Lucys' bed. Lucy hid her face in her pillow as she smiled. She was happy and sad and well... a lot of other things. She knew she was going to help her kingdom. That much she knew. But... But she wasn't so sure about ruling the kingdom. But for now she would worry about saving it first.

The door to the room opened. Virgo popped her head in. "Princess? I have your friends with me." She said as she looked at Lucy. Lucy shot up and had a huge smile on her face. "Come in! Come in!" Lucy said as she jumped off the bed.

Virgo nodded and opened the door. Happy came flying in followed by Natsu. "LUUCCYY!" Happy cried as he flew to Lucy's chest. Lucy smiled down at the blue cat. Natsu ran up and hugged Lucy. "You're okay!" He shouted. Lucy hugged them both. She blushed as Natsu hugged her.

Natsu's dragon took over. His eyes fultered shut as he sniffed Lucys hair. He became sort of like a drunk as he breathed in her sent. Everything in him was screaming that he should bite her neck. He was starting to do it but stopped. His dragon was begging, pleading, that he should do it. But he wanted to wait, So. He pulled out of the hug and said, "Lucy! We were so worried! What happened?" Natsu asked as he reseted the urge to hug her again. He knew what Gajeel said was true. Lucy Hearfilia is his mate.

Natsus inner fight did not go unnoted. Everyone other then Happy and Lucy had watched the different feeling on his face. Lucy smiled at Natsu then went on and told him what happened.

After hearing what happened Erza stepped forward. "Tell me, how do you plain on stopping Zerf?" Erza asked. Lucy sighed. "I'm not sure. I don't know when he plains to fight or where. I feel very uneasy about all this." Lucy said."I feel the sa-" Erza was cut off by the door opening.

"I'm sorry, but Princess you have a visitor. Her name is _Yukino Aguria_." Lyra said. Lucy nodded. "Okay. Come in." Lucy said. She mouthed 'sorry' to Erza. Erza nodded. While Lucy was telling them the what happened they had all found chairs and set down. Happy was sleeping on a pillow with Plue and Natsu was laying on the bed with Lucy on the other side in front of Erza.

The door opened and a young woman walked in. She had short blue hair and was wearing a blue and white feathered cloak and under it she had on a white and blue shirt a long with shots to match and white socks with blue trimming that stopped mid-thighs. She bowed. "I am Yukino Aguria. I am here to give the Princess a gift." She said. Lucy smiled and walked over to her. "Hello. I'm Lucy. It is nice to meet you." Lucy said. Yukino smiled at her. "Hello Princess. My sister has told me many things about you. Please. Take this gift as my welcome back. I am one of your Nights." Yukino said. Her eyes where shining with happiness. She handed Lucy a small box. "Thank you, Yukino." Lucy said. Lucy went to go open the gift but Yukino stopped her. "Please wait in till I leave." She said. Lucy nodded. "Okay." Lucy said confused. Yukino smiled at her. " Well I must get back to my post. It was an wonderful to be able to meet you Princess." Yukino said while bowing. She then backed out of the room and shut the door.

* * *

"Good bye my friends." Yukino whispered as a few tears slid down her face. "You are with the one who will save this kingdom. Pisces, Libra and Ophiuchus I will miss you all."

* * *

Lucy opened the box and found 3 gold keys. She gently picked them up with wide disbelieving eyes. "H-Huh?" She looked over at Loke. "Loke. I don't understand. Are there 14 gold keys?" Lucy asked. Loke looked confused. "I heard rumor that another one was made but I am not sure. Why?" Loke asked as he stood up. "I-I... She gave me 3 gold keys." Lucy said. Everyone fell silent. What was going on!

Sunddenly the door opened and in walked Jack. "Princess! Supper is ready!" He said. Natsu shot up and opened his mouth. "You-!"

* * *

A/N: Well... Please review!


	5. I love you

"You-!" Natsu was cut of by Virgo.

"Jack! Don't interrupt the Princess!" Virgo snapped. Jack glared at her. "Well I wouldn't have to if you did your job!" Jack snapped back at her. Virgo stood up. "Well I had to bring the Princess friends here! It was not my fault!" Virgo said. While the two were glaring at each other Erza had knocked out Natsu to keep him from fighting. Capricorn Stood up and bowed to Lucy. "I will show you the way to the dinning room. Follow me please." He said then started to walk out of the room. Lucy and the others followed... Well Natsu was being carried by Erza.

* * *

As soon as they entered to dinning room everyone was being shoved into chairs. Well... Not Erza... No one wanted to even come near her. "What are we eating?" Lucy asked as Virgo was handing plates of food to other maids. "Oh! Princess! You will be having Fish and fries." Virgo said as she put the plate of food in front of her. "Thanks." Lucy said as she smiled at her. "You're welcome Princess." Virgo said smugly as she looked over at Jack. He just glared at her.

After they had finished eating Lucy had went back to her room followed by Natsu and Happy. The other had gone to bed.

"Lucy?" Happy asked as he yawned. Lucy turned to look at the cat as they walked to her room. "Yes Happy?" Lucy asked. "I'm gonna go to bed. I'm really glad you're alive. We all would have missed you if you had died." Happy said. Lucy smiled at the blue fur ball. "Yeah. I'm happy to. Night Happy." Lucy said as Happy flew away. "Night Lucy! Natsu!" Happy said while fly to where Virgo had showed him his and Natsus room was.

Lucy opened the door to her room. She walked in and set on her bed. Natsu followed and set on the other side. Her stomach started to flutter as she watched Natsu sit. "Natsu?" Lucy asked as she laid her head down on her pillow. Natsu looked over at Lucy. "Yeah Luce?" He asked as he also put his head on a pillow. Lucy blushed. "I'm going to get right to the point. Okay?" Lucy said as her stomach started to knot. She was going to tell him. She was going to tell him she loves him. And oh boy was she nervous.

"Alright." Natsu said. He was starting to feel uneasy. What was going on? Has she decided to stay here? Was she going to leave Fairy Tail? Was this the end? He felt his dragon try and reach out and grab Lucy to keep her here. He hid his hands so she wouldn't notice them twitch. His dragon was about to force it self out. His body started to shake lightly.

"I-I..." Lucy blushed as she stuttered. "Natsu... I.." She grabbed his hands that he hid. She started to rub them with her thumbs. "Natsu.." She mumbled. Her stomach was going wild.

Natsu felt his stomach feel funny. His hand started tingling. His suddenly let out a purr. 'What! Why am I purring?!' He thought as he looked down at their hands.

Lucy smiled as she heard him purr. 'That's a good sign.' She thought. "Natsu, I really, _**really** _like you. Do you understand?" Lucy asked. She knew he wouldn't but still she couldn't help but hope. _  
_

'She really likes me? What's that suposed to mean? Like a friend?' He thought. "Huh?" He grunted. He really didn't understand. What was she trying to say?

Lucy sighed. She knew it. She blushed dark red. "I mean... I love you." She said.

'She loves me?'

* * *

"Master, we have the army ready to fight." Kyouka said as she bowed. Zeref nodded then turned and started to walk out of the room. "And the demons?" He asked as he stopped right at her side. She froze. "We are ready for your orders, Master." She said. "And where is my book?" He asked. "In the 'room'." She said as she un-froze. "Good. I will my orders tomorrow." Zeref said as he walked out. "Yes, Master." Kyouka mumbled as she also left to tell the others.

Zeref walked into 'the room'. The room had one huge window with a huge red curtain that covered it. The room was lit by candles. The only other item in the room was a pedestal holding a book. Zeref lifted up the book. He flipped though the book. "You should have killed me Natsu Dragneel. You should have killed me." Zeref mumbled as he stared reading a page.

"The true power of the spirit mages will soon be reviled. I can't wait to get my hands on that Lucy Heartfilia. She is the strongest spirit mage to live to this day. It's funny how she surpassed even her own mother. Once I have her I'll be able to control even the strongest of the mages." Zeref said as he ripped out a page of his book.

"So far... Everything has gone as planned. Her and Natsu have fallen in love." Zeref mumbled to him self. He took out a picture of Lucy from pocket. "Lucy, my dear, you look just like your mother. " He said to the picture.

* * *

"Master? Master!"

"Huh?! What?" Master Makarov asked as he set straight up. Mira laughed as she watch the master spill his beer. "Master you dozed off again. Plus I'm closing now so I wanted to say good night." Mira said as she walked out from behind the bar. Makarov nodded. "Good Night to you too." He said as she walked out.

He was fully wake now. He thought back to what Cana had predicted. 'Death, Life and Lovers'. He didn't really care about the life and lovers part. He was guessing that it had something to do about Lucy and Natsu. But the death part is what got him. Who was going to die? He was worried about his brats. Very worried.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's so late. My dad went to the doctor and found he has leukemia. So my family is dealing with that... Um... Well please review and favorite if you like! Oh and Happy late Thanksgiving!


	6. Igneel? Zeref? What?

Natsu's P.O.V

_"I love you."_

_..._

_"I love you."_

_..._

_"I love you."_

_..._

She _loves _me? She loves me. She loves me! Why? Wait. Not the point! Lucy Heartfilia LOVES **ME**!

_'You idiot! Say you love her too then __**Mark **__her.'_

Huh? Who's there? I looked around the room and saw no one. Lucy was looking up at me with loving eyes waiting for me to say something. I looked back at her and smiled.

_'Good. Now say, 'I love you' the MARK the girl! And stop looking for me! Look at her! Only her! I'll tell you who I am later. But for now take care of our Mate!'_

I did what the voice said. I was going to do it anyway... Not like I was taking love advice form an unknown person! Pshhh. Please. That's so not me. Yep. Not me.

I looked into Lucy's eyes as best I could. You know it's kinda hard to look into two eyes at once. Really hard. My eyes kept going to one then the other. I wonder how other people do it? Did they have some type of magic that they used?

_'Oi! Lucy! 'I love you' And all that stuff! Now!'_

Oh. Right! Lucy. "I love you too." I said. I rubbed my nose under her ear. I smelt tears as she softly petted my head. Then I heard her laugh. I looked up at her. "What?" I asked as she smiled at me. "Your purring." She said. What? I was... No... Fuck NO! I... I wasn't purring... No... Was... I?

"Purring?" I asked. I wanted to make sure. I mean, Come ON! Me? Purring? Please. That's like saying Erza's a nice person to the people who tried to take Lucy. She. Is. Not. We had to hold her back for a few days after the Phantom Lord thing. They had to lock me in the guild for a few days too. Let me tell you. That was not fun. You try liv-

"Yes. Purring. You know like a cat?" Lucy said while she giggled. I felt my checks heat up a bit. Uh... Okay... So maybe I was... MAYBE! Big maybe. Wait... Why was I purring? I leaned back into Lucy and started to nuzzling into her neck. I let out a loud purr. Lucy giggled. I nipped at her ear the laid down on the soft bed. I pulled Lucy next to me and nuzzled into her neck again. Lucy curled into my side. She let out a soft sigh and closed her eyes.

_'Good job, my son.'_

Was the last thing I heard as I fell asleep.

Igneel? Father?

* * *

Lucy's P.O.V.

I was surround by flames. Everything around me was burning. I jumped out of bed and looked back but didn't see Natsu. Where was he? "Natsu?" I called out but my voice was muffled by the smoke. "Natsu!?" I tried again. Still nothing. What was going on?

I pulled my shirt up to help block out the smoke as I looked around. My room was on fire. I reached for my keys. but... They weren't there. I looked back at my bed side. Nothing... I ran to my door and opened it. I ran into the hall trying to find out where to go. I toke my left and ran there where less fire this way. I kept running. I found two large double doors. I opened them and found the last person I wanted to see there.

"Zeref!"

* * *

Natsus P.O.V.

_Igneel?_

_..._

_..._

_.._

_._

_Father?_

_"Yes Natsu?"_

_"Dad?!" _I called out as I looked around. I was in the cave I grew up in. I was standing right at the mouth. I walked deeper inside looking for Igneel.

_"Dad?!" _I yelled. " Natsu, stop yelling my name if your not going to ask or tell me something." Igneel said. His voice was deeper in the cave. I ran deeper in and then found our nest that he made. I also found Igneel. .

"Dad."

"Now Natsu! Didn't I just say not to cal-"

I ran up and hugged him. I found him. I found my father. "Where have you been?!" I asked as I let go of him. Igneel laughed at me. His laugh rang out all through the cave. "I'm not really here Natsu. This is only a dream. I'm some where far away. I just wanted to help you with your Mate... And the up coming battle." Igneel said. My happiness dropped. Oh. I felt my knees give out. I fell to the ground. "Oh." Was all that I could say.

"Now Natsu. I really do wish I could be there. Really. I'm sorry I can't." Igneel said. A few tears fell from his eyes. I felt my chest hurt. "I know dad. I wish you were too." I said. I need to keep my head up. I looked up at him. "Dad? What is it about the fight with Zeref?" I asked. Igneel smiled down at me. "Right. You have to make sure Lucy stays safe. But also make sure you let her fight. This is her battle. Let her fight it. But only you can kill Zeref. And kill him you must. Natsu, He must be killed. Zeref must be killed, boy." Igneel said. I nodded. Fairy Tail was not one for killing. That will be bit of a problem. I'll tell Erza. I'm sure she'll tell Gramps. Gramps won't go off on her... as much...

"Got it." I said as I smiled at my dad. Dad.

_"I'll see you, son! Take care of that Mate of yours!"_

* * *

(Still Natsu)

I woke up to Lucy whimpering and kicking in her sleep. I set up and started to shake her. "Luce?" I asked. She shock her head. "Lucy?" I asked again. Her fist punched me right in the jaw. OW! "SHIT!" I yelled as I jumped back. That hurt! Gosh!

"Lucy!" I yelled shaking her. Lucy's eyes shot open. "Natsu? Wha-, Whe-, Wher-. Huh?" She looked around. "Oh." She mumbled. "Bad dream?" I asked. She nodded. "Yeah... Bad dream." She said as she rested her head on my shoulder. We went back to sleep. Peaceful sleep.

* * *

Lucys P.O.V.

I glared at Zeref. "What do you want?" I snapped. Zeref looked at me like he was offended. "Why Princess! What have I done to you?! Nothing! That's what! Why I never!" He said as he put his hand to his chest, acting. I glared at him. Did he start this fire? Was that why Everything was burning. "You did this didn't you?!" I yelled as I pointed behind me. Wait... This is the Ball room. Why wasn't the Ball room burning? "Why Yes! Do you like my work? Even if this is just a dream. I came here to see you Lucy. I really did come here to tell you good luck. You know, like a good player! I say good luck and you tell me good luck and we shake hands!" Zeref said. Was this all a game to him? Did non of these people s live matter to him!? Was he really that sick and messed up?! "Is this all a game to you?!" I asked. Zeref pinned me to a wall. He pinned my hands above my head. "Why yes! And you my sweet lovely Lucy are the prize! Once I kill Natsu I'll marry you then become King! Or maybe I'll kill everyone and just keep you? What do you think _Luce_?" Zeref asked. I shock my head. "No!" I snapped.

"Lucyyyy?" Zeref whinned. I managed to get my hand away and punched him in the jaw. Ow! Crap! My hands!

_"Lucy!"_

I woke up to Natsu looking down at me. He asked me if I had had a bad dream. I nuzzled into his chest and fell asleep again. Natsu...

* * *

Zerefs P.O.V.

I laughed as I watched Lucy fall asleep next to the dragon boy. Just wait.

"**Tomorrow! I will lead you all into a war where only ONE will come out victories! AND THAT WILL BE ME! Party tonight! But In the Morn. WE WILL FIGHT!**" I yelled. All my lovely creations stood and hovered below me. "Demons! Mages! And worshipers alike BOW TO ME! WE WILL WIN THIS FIGHT!" I laughed as everyone started bowing.

* * *

A/N: Um... Review? Thanks for reading!


	7. Princess!

_"I'm not just some princess!~  
Locked up way up high!~  
I'm not just some character!~  
That you can just buy!~  
I'm a real person!~  
With real feelings too!~_

_I know that you're sorry!~  
But that just will not do!~_

_I can save my self!~  
I don't need prince charming!~  
He can go away too!~  
A Damsel in Distress!~  
OH!~ OH!~ AH!~ OH!~  
That just is not me!~_

_Slaying my own dragon!~  
Fighting my own fights!~  
OH!~ OH!~  
I can do all that too!~_

_'Cause!~ OHHHHHH!~~_

_I'm not just some princess!~  
Locked up way up high!~  
I'm not just some Charact-TOOOORRRR!_

NATSU!" Lucy screamed as she jumped in the air. She was sitting on a chair brushing her hair out while singing and the suddenly Natsu jumped out of no where and surprised her. Natsu laughed as he set next to her. After waking up in the morning Natsu and Lucy still acted as best friends. Natsu still made fun of her and Lucy still kicked Natsu out of the bed when she woke up. All though, They were a bit more touchy than normal and Natsu kept touching her. Not once since they woke had Natsu stopped touching her. Even when she kicked him out of bed. He still held her hand. The only time he wasn't touching her was when she took a shower or went to the bath room. He shivered just remembering it. Pain. Lots and lots of pain.

Suddenly there was a huge crash down in one of the bottom rooms. Natsu jumped and looked around alert. No one was going to touch his mate. No one. Lucy looked up at Natsu. She was nervous. What was happening?

"Lucy! Natsu!" Voices screamed as they banged on the door. The room was locked because Natsu didn't want to share Lucy yet. Lucy jumped up and opened the door. "Guys?" Lucy gasped as Erza, Gray, Juvia, Happy and some of the spirits that wanted to stay out, came running in. Gemini was in her form panicking, Loke was pacing back and forth, Virgo was shaking and Jack was trying to calm her down. "Lucy! Zeref is attacking! It's time..." Erza said. Juvia looked over at Lucy. "Juvia will help you! Juvia knows that Lucy is no longer her love rival! Juvia will even make Gray-Sama fight!" Juvia said. Lucy smiled at the water mage. They had become close friends over the past few months. Gray chucked nervously. "Uh. Don't worry about it Lucy. I'll fight with you! I'll call the rest of the guild. Master will want to know of this." Gray said. Virgo disappeared the reappeared with a lumana crystal. "Here. Use this." Virgo said as she handed it to Gray. "Uh Thanks." He said then took it. Juvia glared at Virgo and Jack looked like he was trying to kill Gray with his glare. Jack pulled Virgo back and started to annoy her. Juvia calmed down as she watched Virgo and Jack. She smiled softly at him.

Gray called the master as they all heard another explosion. He explained it all to Master and what was going on. "So let me get this right. Natsu has to kill Zeref, Lucy has to save the kingdom and find some on to take the crown or take it her self, and you are all getting attacked now, right?" Master asked. Gray, And Natsu nodded. Natsu had told them what Igneel said. Master looked back at all the mages in Fairy Tail as they started to get ready to leave. "We're on our way! Have Loke come and get us since the place is not on a map." Master said. Loke nodded and disappeared.

* * *

Zeref looked out at the mages and demons. 'What next?' He thought. He watched as bomb after bomb was going off. People where screaming and running around trying to find somewhere safe. He smiled. It was like watching the greatest move ever made. 'Lucy.' Zeref remembered. Next was to get his bride to be. He turned around and ran to the palace.

He looked all around the room and came to the ball room. The ball room. He smiled as he remembered invading Lucys dream. Then that idiot dragon slayer had to go and wake her. Zeref walked around the ball room looking at everything. "I'm waiting for you, Lucy."

* * *

Lucy ran around the palace. She was looking for a place to hold the meeting when Master came. She was headed to the ball room. That was big enough for Fairy Tail. She opened the door and saw Zeref waking around the room.

"Zeref."

"Lucy."

"Why are you attacking us? What do you want!? These people have done nothing to you! Nothing!"

Zeref just smiled at her. He walked up to her and pushed back some of her bangs. "Just like your mother." He mumbled. Lucy slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me!" She snapped. She backed away from him and pulled out her keys.

"Open! Gate of the lion! Leo! Open! Gate of the goat! Capricorn!" Lucy yelled. She had been practicing union raids with her spirits. So far Capricorn and Loke have been the best, then Taurus and Scourpio. Loke and Capricorn appeared next to her. They both bowed to her. "Princess." They said. Loke said with a tease, while Capricorn said it with respect. "Attack!" Lucy yelled just as Zeref stared attacking them.

Both spirits started attacking. Zeref sighed and held up his hand. "Tōketsu!" He yelled. Loke and Capricorn froze. Lucy screamed for them to move. "No! Loke! Capricorn!"

* * *

Natsu headed Lucy scream. He turned around looking for her. "LUCY!" He yelled. Nothing. Now it was quite. No more bombs going off, no more screaming. Nothing. He turned to Erza. She was looking around. "All the noise just stopped. No screaming, no bombs, nothing." She said. Gray nodded. Juvia looked around. "Juvia thinks this the calm before the storm." She said. Erza nodded. "Where's Loke? He only brought Levy, Gajeel, Mira, Canna, and Wendy." Gray asked. The other Fairy Tail members where running towards them. Wendy stopped in front of Erza. "Erza-san! What's going on?!" Wendy asked as she looked around at all of the debre.

They all heard another scream.

"NATSU!"

* * *

A/N: Hello! It's my Birthday in 12 minutes! Please review! And thanks for reading!


End file.
